Tales of Terra: The Darkness Within
by silverworth
Summary: The world of Terra is in grave danger, when Reinhardt, The Shadow Knight came. Mineru, one among those chosen Envoys of Gaia, starts her adventure with the friends she met during her journey, to stop Reinhardt's ambition. But, who would expect that behind everything, there are more threats to come...
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

...everything around me looks really burning red.

Monster are everywhere. Crusaders of Navea are seen fighting the monsters around the place. Analisa woke me up and then told me to use the weapon she prepared especially for me, with the power of Miracle Stone. I started moving forward to meet Andre, the leader of the Crusaders.

"You came at last!" Andre shouts. He looks so full of spirit.

I'm starting to feel wrathful, and worried at the same time. I have a feeling that I may not be able to defeat Reinhardt, the Shadow Knight. But, Andre cheered me up instead.

"Don't fret, Mineru! You can defeat him! I'm sure of it. Now, move forward. Don't let any of our enemies leave here alive! We'll cover you from behind."

I decide to believe everything Andre told me, and I feel more confident. Then, I started moving forward to fight the first demon commander there, Sheal The Corpse Grinder. After I successfully defeated him, Andre told me to keep going, to fight the second demon commander. I'm running through the stairs to the next area, and found something suspicious there – there was nobody else on that area except few of spider monster eggs.

"Strange, he's supposed to be here..." that's what I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a really loud voice.

"Hold it right here! You will never go anywhere!"

Then the second demon commander, Jasitra The Demon Tongue shows up. I successfully defeated him along with his demon minions with the help of Andre and the other crusaders. We then continue moving forward inside. I saw Diabu The Hell Fire there. I defeated him while everyone else fights the rest of his minions.

"Excellent! That should be the last commander of the remaining demon troops." Andre said to me.

Suddenly, the even greater power shows up. We then heard the voice that comes from the portal ahead of us.

"It's time to end this farce!"

At last, what I'm feared has shown up... Reinhardt shows up himself from inside the portal.

"I see that the ship of fools has not been sunk." Reinhardt said.

Magical Flames spews from the swing of his sword, annihilating everything in the hall.

"Shadow Knight, You...!"

"Oh, Andre. You have potentials. But your cowardice holds you back." He said it arrogantly.

"Your twisted future does not belong in this world, Shadow Knight!" Andre replied.

"How presumptous of you, you think you can defeat me?" Reinhardt while swinging his sword once, annihilating Andre.

"Listen, Shadow Knight. Even if I fall here, the heroes will rise to stop you! Evil will not endure!" Andre said that with burning spirit, even though his condition is really bad after the attacks from Reinhardt.

"Are you sure? Then, show me what you got."

"Are you done sputing the nonsense? I will keep fighting even if we're gonna lose!" says Reinhardt, preparing to attack.

I then attacked him, to protect Andre.

"Words can be so empty. Show me what you're made of with blood and steel!" says Reinhardt, then attacks me with his sword, only to be blocked by my weapon.

Only with a few attacks, Reinhardt has been defeated... but I feel it's not over yet! What's this feeling?

"You look so proud, after successfully defeating my illusion." Reinhardt shows up again with his real form, and now he paralyzed me... argh, damn I can't move!

"A cur like you could never hope to stand against me!" says Reinhardt while releasing flames on his hands, and then strangle me with it.

"Soon, You will be gone from this world! Let these cursed fires of hell feed on your sadness!"

Ahh... these feelings, despair... pain... What will happen after this...? My conciousness fades away along with it...

\- To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 01**

 **~ The Beginning ~**

 _Port Skandia, Morning Time._

...that dream again.

It's been several days since I had that nightmare, and as the result – I cannot sleep properly, making me unable to help deliver goods, as requested by the Chief's Wife, Aunt Sheila. I woke up from my bed, took a bath, have a breakfast, and then prepares myself for the bright, shiny day. But still, with that nightmare still passing through my mind, I can't help but to worry. Aunt Sheila saw my gloomy face when I arrived, and she immediately asked me about it.

"What's the matter, Mineru? You look gloomy. And you haven't been delivering goods for several days!" she told me off, but not being angry – really. She is a kind person.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sheila. I had been having nightmares recently, so I haven't been able to sleep..." I told her, with carefully chosen words, as I'm afraid that I will make her disappointed.

"I see. That's okay then. Have you gotten any better now?" she asked me, still worrying about me.

"Yeah, somehow. Still a little bit sleepy though, but I'm sure I can handle it." I told her, assuring her that I can go through the day.

"Are you really sure? Then I suppose it's okay. But before that... drink this first." She gave me some water to drink.

"Thanks, Aunt Sheila. So, what exactly do I need to deliver?" I asked her.

"Well, about that..." she starts explaining, "I need you to deliver these boxes of Jam to Anita, Betsy and Corey. Get back to me as soon as you're finished with the delivery."

"Okay, I'll do my best." I assure her.

"Be careful! Those things are fragile!" she reminds me.

"Got it, Aunt Sheila."

I started delivering the first box to Anita. She greets me with her usual kind, warm smile.

"Hey, Mineru. It's been a few days since you were absent! Where were you? Wait, you look so gloomy! What happened?" she asked me.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get a proper sleep, thanks to a nightmare I got recently." I told her carefully so she doesn't get worried too much.

"Aww, you should get more rest, Mineru! Don't overwork yourself, okay? Give my regards to Aunt Sheila!" she told me as I was about to walk off to deliver another one to Betsy.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks!" I replied to her advice with a smile, kind of forced though – since I'm still a little bit tired after those nightmares.

I came to Betsy, delivering another one, and greets her with a smile.

"Good morning, Mineru. Whoa! You look so gloomy! Are you sick?" she asked me, feeling worried with my current condition.

"Good morning, Aunt Betsy. No, really. I'm just lacking some good sleep, thanks to a nightmare I have these few days.." I explained the cause of my current condition.

"You should not overwork yourself, okay? Be sure to get some good rest!" she told me off, just like Anita.

"I will, Aunt Betsy. Thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine for now." I told her as I was about to walk off to the last delivery.

"Give my regards to Sheila, okay?" she waves her hand as I walk off. I replied with the same wave, along with a smile.

Soon enough, I arrived at the last destination... Uncle Corey has been waiting for me.

"Morning, Mineru. I haven't seen you for a while now. Where were you?" he asked me politely.

"Morning, Uncle. I haven't been able to sleep because of nightmares..." I told him about the cause of my current gloomy condition.

"Don't think too much about it! There's still a long way to go. Oh, and thanks for the delivery by the way. Give my regards to Sheila!" he told me after he received the box I delivered to him.

I came back to Aunt Sheila after I finished all of my delivery task she gave me.

"Are you done with the delivery?" She asked me.

"Yes, Aunt Sheila. I've done all of it." I answered her politely.

"Okay. I'm worried about my husband, since I haven't seen him back home just yet, and it's almost time for lunch... so, can you deliver this lunchbox to my husband, York? He's probably near the lighthouse right now."

"Sure, I'll do that." I accepted her request.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. You should ask my husband for a suitable job. I'm sure he knows what's suitable for you." She explained again.

"Okay, I'll ask him and see what job he can give me. Besides, I'm not really busy anyway." I accepted her request again, and quickly go to see Uncle York, talking with the Mayor at the lighthouse.

I came to him, and greet him properly, and then without hesitation, I give the lunch box to Uncle York. He then greeted me.

"Feeling better, Mineru?" He asked me.

"Yes, Uncle York. I'm feeling better now. Aunt Sheila told me to give this lunchbox to you, since she's worried a lot about you.

"Thank you." He thanked me.

"You're welcome, Uncle. Ah, and by the way, can I ask whether there are any suitable jobs available for me?" I asked him that, since I don't have anything to do at home anyway.

"Ah, I don't have any for you at the moment. But you can check with Caine. He probably have some jobs available for you. He's at the logging site, as usual."

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle. I'd be best on my way, then." I bowed to him, and then go to the logging site to meet Caine.

I found Caine, at the place Uncle York mentioned. He seems worried about something.

"Ah, there you are, Mineru! At the right time! I need your help with something!" He called me as soon as he sees me in his sight.

"Ah, okay. I was about to ask you for a job, as well." I told her my purpose of coming to him.

"Sure thing. I need you take care of those Bunnyhops over there first, though. They've been disturbing my workers since few days ago. Can you take care of them for me?" He asked me.

"Sure. I forgot my weapons though." I told her about my condition.

"No worries, I got your weapons here. Use this Shuriken for a while, it will help you." He gave me the shuriken.

Soon as I received the weapon, I started hitting those Bunnyhops that has been bugging the workers around the logging site. I took care of them in around 15 minutes. Leaving none of them behind. I came back to Caine when I got the jobs done.

"I have taken care of those Bunnyhops." I told him the result.

"Good! As expected of our Mineru, haha! Just like Kano, your little sister!" He told me.

"Ah. Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked him her whereabouts.

"She has gone to Navea. I bet she's grown stronger now." He explains to me.

"Ah, okay. That's good to hear then. So... what's next?" I asked him again after knowing my little sister's condition.

"Ah, see the woods over there? I want you to gather some for me. Bring it here to me once you're done." He said as he explains the next task for me.

"I'll start right away." I replied to his explanation.

I started to gather some woods at the location Caine mentioned before. After around 30 minutes, I've done everything he requested. I came back to him when I'm done with the work.

"Finished already? That was quite fast, Mineru." He was surprised when I really finished the job faster than he expected.

"Yes, it was not that hard, haha." I told him.

"Ah, speaking of which... the other workers should be returning already with the woods. How come you are the only one finished with the work?" he said to me as he questions the other workers.

"I don't know." I told him shortly, as I really don't know what happened to those workers.

"Use this," he told me as he gave me the hammer, the symbol of the foreman. It's not a real hammer though. It's usually used to wake up the lazy workers to get them back to work again. "Wake up those lazy ass out there, so they get back to work. If you found them, please tell me once you're done." He explains what to do with the hammer. I nod, and then starts working.

I started moving, and soon – I saw two.. no, there are three workers lazing around, sleeping under the tree! This is not good. I have to wake them up!

"Wake up, goddammit!" I screamed as I hit the hammer on their heads.

They woke up, surprised by my presence – then panicked and starts running away, probably to continue their unfinished work.

"P-please don't tell this to Caine! I'll get back to work real quick!" one of them says that while running away to one of the wooden stacks near them. I shook my head.

Soon, I got back to Caine, and saw one of those workers got scolded by Caine himself.

"Where the hell were you? If it's not for Mineru, we'll be done for. She had done all of you guys' work already! I bet you must be sleeping in the middle of work!" he said as he scold one of the workers.

"Well, I can't help it! The weather is pretty good, and is perfect for a nap! I need that too sometimes!" the worker explained his reason for sleeping in the middle of work.

"No more excuses! You'll be paid half of your daily salary!" Caine got really mad at that answer.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry boss. I'll be sure not to sleep in the middle of work next time." He answers, feeling guilty after all he did.

"You better be! Ah, and there you are, Mineru! Good timing!" Caine sees me and immediately calls me.

"You called?" I said to him as I came closer.

"Yes. I see that you are working really well. I find your work really praiseworthy." Caine explains.

"Ah, no. You're flattering me too much..." I got embarassed at what he said.

"No, really. You deserve the praise for working so hard, despite of your condition. Also, I heard that you have been having nightmares recently? It must have made you really tired, since my workers are also having it. You should see Doctor Cal and see if he can help you with your problems." He said to me after thanking me.

"Okay, I'll go to him straight away. Thanks" I said to Caine, after waving goodbye and saying thanks for his help.

"You're welcome. And be careful on your way!" He said as he waves goodbye to me.

I started running straight for Doctor Cal, at the place Caine mentioned to me. Soon after that, I found him standing exactly at the location Caine said.

"Doctor Cal?" I asked that middle-aged man, but he seems so expert as a doctor. So I assume it's really him.

"Yes, you are Mineru, the one Sheila has been talking about, am I correct?" he asked me back.

"Yes, I am."

"Good timing, I have been receiving reports of vertigos and fatigues among the lumberjack workers, including you as well. I had an analysis and found it to be caused by mental imbalance. So, can you help me out right now?" he explains.

"Yeah, sure doctor. What should I do?" I asked him to explain what to do.

"Go and get some antelope bloods. I need some of them so I can make a refreshing potion for them, and also you as well." He explained what to do to me.

"And where can I get it?" I asked him.

"You can get it by killing the Floppy-eared Antelopes over there. Good luck!" he smiles as he waves goodbye to me.

"Well, this will be easy." I said to myself as I prepare to attack and kill the antelopes.

Soon enough, I obtained the amount the doctor needed to make the potion. I came back to him with the ingredients he needed.

"You came back already? That was really fast. Then, I shall start right away." He said to me as he starts making the potion.

It didn't take long for him to finish the potions. Then he gave one of it to me.

"Now, drink this. I hope this will help relieving you from those fatigues." He says it to me as he give the potion.

I drank the potion as he requested. Suddenly, I start feeling dizzy. What's... this...? I feel something inside me that urges to break... Doctor Cal, surprised by my condition after drinking it, tries to calm me down.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oi, snap out of it!" The doctor says in panic.

My vision suddenly blacks out, and all I can hear is that doctor, still in panic, calling for my name...

 **\- to be continued -**


End file.
